


【喻黄】易感期

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【喻黄】易感期

《易感期》

 

关于易感期的先兆，喻文州是在头一天晚上觉出不对劲。入睡时分下腹燥热，辗转反侧。他一开始以为是单纯想做，虽然啼笑皆非并无什么由头，还是诚实地向黄少天表达了这一愿望。他们结婚也有一两年，在性事上早就不像毛头小子那般羞于启齿。不过这并不代表黄少天每时每刻都能欣然接受，起码这时他就不太乐意。

 

“啊......文州我觉得，你自制力还是可以的吧？我是说，虽然这段时间我们没怎么做，你想要也很正常，但是，但是我明天还要早起看球赛........”

 

全身上下裹在被子里的黄少天，露出一双亮闪闪的大眼睛，一百个真诚地望着他。尽管被窝里两个人手脚紧挨着这一现状难免叫人心猿意马，喻文州失落归失落，还是非常大度地点了头。

 

看他妥协得如此容易，黄少天惊讶之余到底还是心存歉疚。软乎乎的嘴唇凑过去亲了他一口，信誓旦旦地保证说明天看完球赛就随便你啦！文州对不起哦，明天那场真的好重要。骑士已经1:3落后了，命悬一线哪！

 

说着露出铁杆球迷痛心疾首的表情。固然那个吻的热度还在，一圈圈震荡开的心悸也还在。可是喻文州见他这副样子，也就努力忍住了没再提过分要求。

 

一夜无事，倒是乱七八糟香艳刺激的梦做了一场又一场。早上喻文州迷迷糊糊只觉得全身热得不正常，胯下更是硬得难以忍受。黄少天不知什么时候已经起床了，他走出卧室看见他一脸专注地窝在沙发上紧盯电视屏幕。

 

“早啊文州！”黄少天小鸟一样清脆地招呼，往他这边一瞥结果吓了一跳，“我靠！你你你这是，精神不错啊。”

 

哪怕依然塞在裤子里，那粗勃的形状也够叫人瞠目。非常不讲公德地一柱擎天的喻文州，表情倒是有些刚刚睡醒的迷茫和委屈。反差，邪恶的反差。

 

“少天，我想我是到易感期了。”

 

“哈？”黄少天十分震惊。Alpha的易感期不频繁，即便到来也多半因为已经与Omega结合的关系而与伴侣的发情期同步。这样分离出来还是头一次。奇了怪了，原来易感期还会不调？

 

黄少天头疼地咽了口唾沫，刚想说是不是太久没做你太饥渴搞得时候不对了啊？喻文州就抬脚向他走了过来。人未到而信息素先至，他猝不及防吸进一大口，只觉得自己也倏然变得不对起来。

 

黄少天不自觉缩到沙发一角，嗓子都带了点哑还负隅顽抗：“我警告你啊喻文州，我还要看球.......”

 

“看你个球。”

 

卧槽？喻文州居然千年难得一见地爆了个粗口，尽管是用一脸云淡风轻的表情，但还是......千万个目瞪口呆都不足以写尽黄少天此时此刻的震悚心情。怔愣了这么一会儿倒是让喻文州得了空把他按在沙发上，同时下手去剥他底裤。

 

因为是在家里又是周末，黄少天下身就特别凉快地只穿一条四角短裤完事。这会儿被喻文州不费吹灰之力地脱下来，震惊之余脑内像是满世界的警笛都在凄厉嘶鸣。

 

“等、哎等等！”Alpha的嘴唇压下来，黄少天手忙脚乱地去推他的脸，“年轻人怎么这么冲动？你的信誉呢喻文州！信誉呢！”

喻文州直起一点上身，额上覆了一层薄汗，语气有些无奈：“我易感期啊。”

“你.....我先用手帮你吧！”黄少天脸上红了红，眼一闭牙一咬，两手伸进他裤头里把那根完全勃起的东西掏了出来。太大了也太烫了，不仅握不住还很烫手。他自暴自弃地上下撸动柱身，一边还见缝插针地越过喻文州的肩膀去关注电视上胶着的赛事。

 

耳边对方粗重的喘息泄露出一丝不满的意味。还没等黄少天回过神，更加浓烈的信息素已经汹涌而至，源源不断地呼啸着挤满整个空间。仿佛此前喻文州都在刻意忍耐，这时候倾泻而出的信息素才能象征他无法遏制的欲望。

 

平时发情期的时候不觉得，这时候才.......朗姆酒的气息浓郁得过分，黄少天晕晕乎乎地哼出呻吟。虽然他的Alpha信息素很犯规，都适应过那么多次好歹不至于像头几回那样醉得七七八八笑料百出。可是所谓的酒量提上来了，酒瘾与之相成地变本加厉。他现在可以勉强做到不在喻文州的信息素压迫下晕得一塌糊涂，但始终无法拒绝在这其中意乱情迷地沉沦。

 

后穴逐渐变得湿黏，眼前发花，除了近在咫尺的喻文州再也看不清其他。什么球赛什么詹皇什么总冠军都见鬼去吧，他终究最舍不得喻文州不好过。

 

说到底，现在被这么一影响，黄少天自己也不太好过。帮喻文州撸太费劲，反正接下来也不是手上撸撸就能解决的事，他索性空出手来自己扩张后面。喻文州把他的白色棉质短袖推到胸口，胡乱啃咬着他的乳头。黄少天狠狠哆嗦了一下，喘息更甚，在身后动作的手登时兜住了一捧后穴深处淌出的热液。

 

感觉差不多了，再磨叽下去就真要成欲火焚身。他撑起一点上身去舔喻文州的嘴角，同时双腿大胆地环住喻文州的腰。Alpha以仿佛要吞吃他的姿态狠狠亲吻他的嘴唇，胀硬无已的性器长驱直入挤进Omega湿滑的体内。

 

他这回一下就进得极深，不似往常插入大半之后就开始动作。钝刀凌迟一般的折磨之中黄少天忽然浑身一抖，感到阴茎浑圆的前端恰恰顶在生殖腔口。因为尚不处在发情期，那片软肉羞涩地闭合着尚未开启。但尽管如此，依然有剧烈的快感升腾上来。

 

黄少天不敢承认心下有点慌乱。喻文州今天主题明确，好像笃定了要尽快插到他生殖腔里去。这种过分的焦急不耐是平时绝没有的。易感期都是这样吗？

 

他很快就无法思考什么共性个性的问题。在生殖腔的入口遭拒，喻文州开始有些泄愤似的重重蹂躏起柔软的肠道。顶弄得太快又太用力，黄少天渐渐控制不住喘息与呻吟。比平时更为火热的性器残忍地反复捅开身体，他腰身轻颤着只觉得浑身要烧起来一般难耐，很快就射了出来。

 

喷射而出的白浊弄脏了坐垫。喻文州缓了缓操干的动作，轻轻舔吻着Omega爽得泪痕遍布的脸颊。爱人被他干哭了这个认知让他多少恢复了一些神智，而刚才是确实被高涨的性欲支配了头脑，只想不管不顾地把身下的人侵占完满。清醒过来一些后喻文州往后退了退想先拔出性器，下一秒黄少天却唇舌并用地死死缠住他，甜腻的嗓音里有哽咽却也有致命的诱惑：“继续。”他无比黏腻地说，“继续操我，用力操我，把我干到发情.......你很想进到生殖腔里面对不对？我会很热情的，只看你努不努力。”

 

没人能拒绝这样情色的邀约。柠檬柚信息素的香甜顷刻间瓦解了整个岌岌可危的理智堡垒，喻文州粗暴地堵住他柔软的嘴唇，下身发狠地挺动起来，直把黄少天干得哭叫不止。易感期的Alpha持久力好得难以想象，滚烫的硬物在剧烈的顶弄之间几乎要把柔嫩的内里烧坏，而结束的时刻遥遥无期。空气中柠檬柚的气息愈发浓郁而且甜腻，和朗姆酒的味道黏糊糊地交织纠缠。喻文州揉捏着他白皙的臀瓣，啃咬他的锁骨和胸口。漫长的快感好似酷刑，黄少天高声尖叫着感觉身体内部有更多的汁水涌出来。

 

与此同时，体内的性器变换角度，在生殖腔口破门而入。比操弄肠道激烈好多倍的快感冲刷得大脑一片空白，黄少天迷乱地抽泣着射了第二次。

 

但是远远不会结束，尽管他已经开始力不从心。喻文州把他翻成跪趴，狰狞的阴茎在汁水泛滥的生殖腔里不知疲倦地鞭挞冲撞。黄少天的啜泣被顶得支离破碎，而喻文州甚至恶质地用手指摩挲他艳丽的嘴唇，逗弄他湿红的软舌。

 

易感期疯狂得可怕。黄少天身后被操弄得发麻，鲜软的穴口泛出烂熟的颜色，除了乖顺地吞吃喻文州的阴茎之外别无他法。生殖腔里高热的软肉缠绵地吮吸那根令他欲生欲死的东西，身体深处肆虐的性器像是能把一切自持与理智全部捣烂碾碎。

 

球赛早就实现了反转，扳回一局的时刻黄少天正被喻文州干得几近晕厥。他本来皮肤极白好似奶油，这时候全身绯红不已又如同水蜜桃一般娇艳诱人。毫无止境的交欢把一切蚀骨的快感都放大成剜心酷刑，他最后不得不昏头昏脑地说尽淫言浪语取悦喻文州以期早点解脱。Alpha喘息粗重，眼角发红，显然也几近达到高潮。身下的Omega在情欲的浸染之下脸颊红扑扑艳若春晓，喻文州俯身下去低笑着在他耳边道：“乖。射你里面好不好？”

 

“好.......”黄少天软绵绵地呜咽着，手脚缠住他，“我给你生一个........”

 

这样的话简直太......长久聚沙成塔的欲望应声坍陷。喻文州心口烫得无以复加，大股大股的精液喷射而出，把深爱的Omega体内灌得满满当当。

 

他们闭上眼睛，濒死一般热烈地接吻。

 

 

最后自然是怀上了。

 

感谢球赛，感谢少天。

 

得知这个消息的喻文州，感慨万分地这么想道。

 

Fin


End file.
